Dragon Sanctum
by DaPieBomb
Summary: a story about adventure, friendship, untimely death, and betrayal, all for your entertainment! enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

EEYYY! Thanks for checking this out, it's just a preview for now, I haven't all the details just yet. But for now…. Enjoy chapter one of Dragon Sanctum. |~| During the year 1255, a young Drake named LostEye was wandering the ruins of ghaar'arlthgan when suddenly he was overcome by the sight of a gold piece, being an undernourished dragon, a single gold piece meant the world. "Stop right there, Greenie" commanded a slightly edgy voice. |~|(LostEye) Huh? I thought to myself, what was another dragon doing this far out north? I thought this was too far for other dragons to live, it seems too cold to anybody but me. When I turned I saw a beautiful White scaled Stonestriker, but I just as fast remembered the coin that would help my scales come in better. As soon as I had taken a step, my front fangs were dug into the ground and my neck had an enormous pressure building on it. I could feel that my windpipe was slowly crumbling into a small, broken pipe. As my body wriggled around violently trying to escape the strong stony crushing my neck, I did a quick roll, and we started tumbling down the hill, hitting many trees along the way. I came to a rough stop on a snowbank, and immediately looked around for the stony. A sudden movement from out of the corner of my eye and there she was. Did I really not see she was white-scaled? I thought to myself as she dragon-dashed toward me in an angry hatred. "Whoa, SnowSleeper, calm down! It's just a freaking gold piece, and if I am correct, this dragon here looks malnourished in the ways of that right, greenie?" "Uhm….uh….yeah? I guess so besides the half crushed windpipe or the multitude of other scrapings" "Well then, let's get you to your dragon parents so they can fuss over you, okay?" "Except the fact that my parents were killed by the Hammer of Steel when I was a drake, so I just have the nest I found that was made by stonys - no offense what was your name? SnowLeaper?" "SnowSleeper. Stupid" She exclaimed coolly. "Anyways, I've just been staying in the little ledge that I found, and occasionally dragons will fly around and look for anything to eat, but I just hide and hope for the best." |~|(SunGleam) This is one awkward dragon. I thought as I clumped along beside the greenie and snowsleeper. As a Small Fin Slayer, size isn't my strong point, but I sure know leading is! We walked him - not him, LostEye! - back to his ledge, where the rest of the gang were already waiting, we found the ledge and thought it abandoned, so we set up the dragon version of a human "camp" as they call it. |~|(LostEye) Why is there a light gleaming from my ledge? |~|(Sungleam) I rushed ahead of Snow and LostEye, Just to warn the group of the dragon's ledge we took over. As I crested, I noticed something amiss. The fire was burning, the food was cooking but everyone was gone, except for one dragon, lying dead and ripped open. |~| I hope you all enjoyed my first preview of dragon sanctum, more on the way! 4/2/14 -DaPieBomb 


	2. The new Greetings

|~| (Sungleam) As the rest of the group crested the ridge, It took all my will power to not start bawling like a dragon ling. "I-it's Firejaw…" muttered SnowSleeper. Firejaw was a female small-fin like Sun, and also Sungleams mate. "What happened here?" Losteye asked as if he didn't know. "Hunters," I explained "the only thing they know how to do is eat and kill." "Oh, well, where are they then, they couldn't have just disappeared and this corpse (No offenses Sungleam) is still too fresh for them to have gone too far, unless they are going to return" Snowsleeper said intellectually, "and where are the others? I know that Woodcry is on patrol, so he is probably fine, but what about Blade? Or Star? Or Deep or Break? They should be somewhere in the area, should we look for them? She asked to no one in particular. "Snow, calm down, you're rambling again" I said, partially annoyed "Sorry, I'm just afraid…" she trailed off |~| (Losteye) Did the fearless white scaled dragon just say she was afraid? I thought as she walked to the edge of the small den and looked over the expansive forest, mostly silhouetted by the moon. "What About the body?" I asked, wanting to preserve my one and only home. "well burn Her when Woodcry gets back from patrol" Sungleam answered, I'm starting to think of Sungleam as the leader, despite his small stature. |~| (Losteye) I somehow drifted off over by the wall of the circular curve of the den. When I woke, 5 new Dragons where standing around, and the stench of burned scale and muscle hung in the air like smoke from a human fire. "Hey there, sleepy-Teeth" a familiar voice shot into my head. I suddenly jerked awake, remembering that I was in company of unknown dragons. "So," I started "who are the others?" I asked" "Well" Started Sungleam" we have Snow, who you know, Woodcry, the orange one with the black stripes, Bladebolt, the slight golden one, Starchanger, the purple on, Deepspirit, the bronze, Breakhide, the black one, and me, as you know as a red scaled dragon" Sungleam said, all in one breath. Then added "… and everyone, this is Losteye…" "Okay…" I mumbled "Did you find the hunters, or anybody?" I asked "Uh, Yes, we did, I guess, but they are our people, taken in and helped by us, now we have a partnership… sort of more of an enslavement or enthrallment I would say though." Sungleam said slowly. "So where are they then?" I asked "They're off hunting; they might not be back for days, or even a week!" Woodcry added wistfully "So we wait then? If so, I'll go to my stash and get some coins for everybody." I mentioned "Its fine Losteye, you don't have to spare any coin on us, we have our own." Bladebolt said reassuringly. "Whew!" I gasped out" |~| So for now the others will not have a giant part, I might have one for each of them, including their background and how they were found by the mysterious group, and then, if you really like a certain character, I'll see to trying to make a spinoff if I have any time. -DPB 


End file.
